


Many Disgraceful Things

by Filthmonger



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Choking, Cowgirl Position, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, First Time Blow Jobs, Hair-pulling, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, Teaching, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 16:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21148460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filthmonger/pseuds/Filthmonger
Summary: Sonia Nevermind has an itch she needs to scratch, and her friends are the best way to do it. At least, until she finds out resident gay disaster Ibuki Midoa isn't as much of an expert as she claims. With a little help from Hajime, Sonia decides to show her the ropes.





	Many Disgraceful Things

The cotton sheets clung to her sweat-soaked body. Her breath came out in short, ragged bursts. Aching fingers cured and stroked in desperation as the pressure bubbled in her core. A soft whimper as she squeezed her naked breast. Closer, closer… but never close enough. With a frustrated groan, she pulled her hands away and flopped her head back on her pillow, golden hair spilling out like radiant sunbeams.

_Jesus! Shit! Son of a bitch!_

Sonia Nevermind blew a strand of hair out of her porcelain face. Her days on Jabberwock Island had turned to weeks; an endless parade of perfect days filled with friends and fun. And she loved it! Loved all of her classmates and their eccentricities. Well, almost all of them. Gawkers and paparazzi always followed her in her time as a princess, so Kazuichi's obsession became little more than a tolerable annoyance. Or so she told herself. But it wasn't him that left her feeling unsatisfied.

She missed her family. Her subjects. Her kingdom. But at that moment, and every morning and night for the past few days, she missed her goddamn sex toys. Both the silicone and the flesh-and-blood ones. Sonia bit her lip, hands moving back between her thighs. What she wouldn't give for young, handsome shepherd's son right about now… Oh, there were options. Plenty of them. Very nice, strong, beautiful options. But here on the island, the Princess of Novoselic became Sonia, their classmate. And she loved that! She could be normal, without all the trappings of royalty. The responsibilities, duties, the need to keep her chin up and act like a princess.

It also meant she couldn't sneak out of the palace and surprise one of her many, ahem, loyal subjects. Oh, they must be missing her so… As much as she missed the their touch, their praise, their soft bodies and hard cocks!

Sonia sighed. Her thighs ground together in a futile attempt to rekindle something. The thrill of doing disgraceful things in front of the cameras around the archipelago wore off after a few days. If Usami wasn't going to stop her, where was the danger? No, her own fingers weren't going to be enough to satisfy her any longer. And she sincerely doubted their tiny bunny teacher had stocked the general store with anything remotely phallic. Or with a vibration function.

Resigned to her unfinished business, she slipped out of bed. The morning sun filtered through the half-open blinds and onto her naked body. Stretching, and praying for a handsome voyeur, she padded across the cream carpet and into the ensuite to prepare for another perfect, tropical day.

***

Dirty thoughts bounced around her head despite her prim and proper appearance. Her usual sea-green dress flitted about her thighs, flashing perfect, pale white skin. She adjusted the big, scarlet bow at her neck, and the sparkling black one clipped to her braid. Like always, the Ultimate Students had gathered in the hotel's restaurant for breakfast. And, like always, gone their separate ways to enjoy the island's many attractions and build their budding friendships. 

Which left her to wander aimlessly for a while.

She couldn't be the only one suffering, surely? The other had the same needs as her. Or, most of them, probably. She did wonder about Peko. Or perhaps the silver-haired girl held her emotions behind that stony mask, secretly aching for someone to ignite a fire in her cold, pallid body. Teruteru would be up for anything, of course, but, well… She wanted sex, not sexual harassment. Sonia sighed heavily, brushing her hands along the jungle flowers that lined the entrance to Jabberwock Park. What good would it do to ruin any of her friendships for something so, so… depraved?

"Good nom-nom-nomming!"

Sonia squeaked as someone jumped onto her back. Slender arms wrapped around her waist. A sharp chin, decorated by three lip piercings, propped itself on Sonia's shoulder, accompanied by a big grin and bright pink eyes.

"And how is the Ultimate Princess?" Ibuki Mioda beamed.

"Ah, Ibuki!" Sonia giggled. "I did not hear you coming."

"That's because Ibuki can be as quiet as a mouse!" A lie so blatant you could almost see her nose grow. "But this time it's because you were so distracted. Thinking about someone special?"

Her cheeks flared pink. "Ah, not at all…"

"Nuh, uh! Ibuki can smell that you're a liar."

"How strange, I thought liars could only be detected through taste?"

"Huh?" Ibuki leapt off of Sonia. Her cascade of black, white and blue hair swirled around her as she spun. Her incredibly short skirt twirled, red plaid peeking out under. She stopped and gave Sonia a smug cat grin. "So, who's got your heart going doki?"

"I-I assure you my heart is not beating so fast!" Sonia's face burnt brighter. Why did she lie like that? Flirting was precisely what she'd been looking for, right? Ibuki shoved her face right up against Sonia's, a devilish smile plastered across it, and Sonia's brain scrambled to make sense of itself.

"I bet it's someone cute." Ibuki dragged out the last word.

"If you must know, I was merely thinking about how close we all had become!"

"Aww…" Ibuki stepped back with a pout. "Ibuki was hoping there'd be some juicy details."

Sonia rubbed her arm, waiting for her heart to calm itself down again. "I am sorry to disappoint you then."

"I'll just have to make them up myself."

Sonia squeaked. "Y-you will do no such thing! I command it!"

"Meow! Can't do that here, princess. How's it feel not being on top for once?" Ibuki giggled, "You know, letting someone else take charge can be a lot of fun."

"I am quite aware of that…"

Ibuki let out an exaggerated gasp. "No way, you just up and said it! Now Ibuki knows there are some spicy thoughts in there!"

Sonia clapped her hands over her mouth. The hyperactive punk-schoolgirl bounced up next to her, leaning in close with a cat-like smirk. Sonia stepped away, hiding her face.

"Ibuki's just teasing you," Ibuki stuck her tongue out. "Even prim, proper princesses get to have dirty dreams, right? The only difference between us girls is the kinds of toys we like to play with. And maybe who we else want to play with us."

"That is true… but this island doesn't have any such toys." 

"Sometimes you just gotta improvise! There's plenty of fun things in the kitchen," Ibuki winked, "Or maybe you can skip the toys altogether and grab a bandmate to jam with. I doubt you'll have any trouble getting someone round to your cabin after dark."

Sonia peeked out from her hands. Ibuki's smug face still hovered an inch from her own, piercings gleaming in the sunlight. Ibuki's smug, pretty face. Sonia's heart fluttered, head filled with memories of soft touches from slender fingers. Her friend had never been subtle about how she saw the other girls: soft touches and sweet words, brought with fairy-like energy and charm. So, maybe… Sonia swallowed, forcing her hands to move away from her red face.

"A bandmate, yes?" Sonia asked timidly.

"Ooh, someone's getting spicy. If Ibuki's honest, she thought you and Gundam were already screaming a duet together. But it must be real hard getting through to that lo- h-huh?!"

Sonia curled her hand around Ibuki's. "Surely there is no better bandmate than the Ultimate Musician herself?"

"I-I think you might have missed my metaphor."

"I have understood it quite well. If I am honest, I had never considered… but you have thought of me in such a way, no?"

"What? No! No, Ibuki would never… maybe once… or twice. Or a whole lot of times." Ibuki's voice grew higher and higher with each confession. Her face turned the same vibrant pink as the highlights in her fringe. "Sorry! Ibuki just thinks you're super pretty and beautiful and-"

Sonia took hold of Ibuki's other hand.

"D-double trouble?!" Ibuki shouted.

"It is quite alright for you to think that way about me. I am aware of how most people see me. It has been quite some time for me, and I worry I will not live up to your fantasies. But, perhaps, you can show me some other talents of yours?" She said, lacing her fingers with Ibuki's.

The ultimate musician let out a garbled noise somewhere between a yelp and a computer error. 

"Ibuki? Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah! Why wouldn't I be okay? Ibuki's fine!"

"You are sweating most profusely!"

"No, I'm not! Ibuki is just, uh… um…" She tore her hands away from Sonia's and screamed into them.

"My apologies! Did I do something wrong? Is there a courtship ritual I am not aware of?"

"No, no, no! You were great. Really, really, really, really, really, really great!" Ibuki dragged her trembling hands down her face.

"I do not understand? You look as if I have done something to humiliate you." Sonia stepped forward, hand outstretched. She pulled back as Ibuki's face brightened.

"It's nothing! Ibuki is A-Okay! It's just, um…" She tapped her forefingers together, looking at the ground. "Ibuki's only ever gotten past second base with a girl once."

Sonia's heart dropped. "Ah, I see. My apologies for assuming. If you prefer the company of the male sex, I understand…"

"Ehehehe…" Ibuki's tapping grew more frantic. "Ibuki has… never gotten to first base with a boy."

Sonia gasped, her hand flying to her mouth. "Never!?"

"Ngh! Don't say it so loud!" Ibuki threw her head back with clenched teeth as if enduring some horrific torture. "I talk a big game around cute girls, but really Ibuki has no idea what to do! They stand so close to me, and my heart just goes ba-thump ba-thump, ba-thump! Like a drum solo in my chest that drowns out my head! If it were a song the title would be ‘Shoot Me in The Face So I Can Stop Screaming About You!'"

"I understand what you mean… Some of our classmates make me wish I could command them as I did back home."

"Right?! Let me use your thighs as a pillow, Chiaki!" Ibuki blinked. "Wait, command?"

"Indeed. It is much easier to make love when the servants already love you…"

"Whoa-ho! Scandalous princess Sonia! Ooh, do you have a pair of boots you use to punish them if they get out of line? A little experience with a riding crop, hmm?"

"Riding crop?" Sonia tilted her head.

"Aw, really? No flogging?"

"Oh! In Novoselic, such a thing is unheard of. A whip is considered a much more appropriate tool."

Ibuki's mouth foamed over in shock.

"Is such a thing not common in Japan?" Cold sweat rolled down Sonia's neck. Novoselic wasn't that depraved compared to other nations, right? Right? Had the hentai lied to her?

"I dunno about common…" Ibuki eyed the floor, tapping her fingers faster.

"I… I did not realise my experience was so far ahead of yours."

"You and Ibuki both. I was expecting a bit of kissing and some slippery girl love. Maybe getting tied up with a stocking if Ibuki was feeling kinky."

"You do not even have handcuffs at the ready?"

"Whoa! You do?!"

Sonia blushed. "I-I assumed everyone did. They are quite basic."

"What kind of porn does Novoselic even have?!" Ibuki's mouth hung open. "Man, I gotta find out what's going on up there! Ibuki is way behind on the kink scene."

Sonia's mind whirled. She should have known there would be differences between their countries, but this… this was such a huge gap! Watching Ibuki fumble and blush like a child hearing the word ‘penis' filled her with a sense of... regret? Pity? No, responsibility: it was her fault that her friend had become so uncomfortable and embarrassed. She took Ibuki's hand with both of her own. "Please, allow me to apologise for assuming so much about you!"

"Ba-thump, ba-thump, ba-thump!" Ibuki squeaked.

"It is not fair that I try to pressure you into such a thing, especially when you lack experience."

"Well, um, you know," Ibuki looked away, scratching at her chin. "If you wanted to help Ibuki get some more experience…"

Sonia gasped as an idea burst into her head. "Of course!"

"Wait, you really mean it?!"

"It is a perfect idea! We will teach you everything that we know!"

"Everything?" Ibuki gulped, her face like a tomato.

"Indeed. Though, we will need to acquire a few things to ensure we are thorough."

"Woah, kinky princess. That'd make an awesome band name!"

"But where will we find a boy suitable for the two of us?" Sonia mused.

"Huh? H-hold on, when you say ‘everything…'"

"Do not be afraid! On my word as a princess of Novoselic, I swear I will tutor you in the art of lovemaking!" Sonia said firmly, on hand down in an authoritative pose. The other tightened around Ibuki's. With a quick turn on her heel, Sonia marched forwards, pulling the frantic musician behind her. Her heart swelled with determination as she picked up speed, running down the list of potential partners in her head. Ibuki needed someone experienced. Someone kind and gentle. Someone who could treat her the right way!

Someone who could be king, perhaps…

***

A light tropical breeze tugged at the collar of Hajime's shirt. Rhythmic waves washed over the beach beneath him, filling the air with the sharp smell of salt. The midday sun bore down on him, not enough to sear his skin but just enough to tempt him to tear his clothes off and dive right into the ocean. A perfect tropical day on a perfect tropical island. Suspiciously like all the others.

"Hajime!"

He glanced over to the centre of the island, where another oddity came rushing toward him. It didn't take a lot to recognise them: Ibuki's wild, colourful hair and punk outfit could be spotted a mile away. And as for Sonia… he pushed the thought to the back of his head. It'd be cliché to say he'd been rendered speechless when they first met, but, well, that was the truth. Spending time with them both had dulled the shock and awe somewhat, but only made things more… awkward. At least, internally.

He cocked his head. _Huh. You know, I kind of expected Ibuki to be the one dragging girls around._

Sonia stopped suddenly, Ibuki almost face-planting into the sand behind her. "Hajime! I hope I am not interrupting you."

"I wasn't really doing anything." He peered over her shoulder. "Is something going on?"

"Don't look at me! She's been dragging me around like a kid in a mall. Ibuki's usually the one who gets top billing," Ibuki said with a wink.

"Right… Why, exactly?" Hajime raised an eyebrow at Sonia.

She stepped forward and grabbed his hand. "I am in need of your talents, Hajime!"

Hajime's train of thought derailed. He spluttered, "My what?"

"Whoa, secret talents? Has Hajime been hiding something X-rated from our teacher?" Ibuki gasped.

"I-I'm not hiding anything!"

"Hey, Ibuki doesn't care. What you and Chiaki get up to in your ‘gaming' sessions is none of my business! Unless it's really juicy, then Ibuki has to know."

He knew damn well that wasn't the sun burning his face. "We don't- Sonia, what is going on?"

Sonia pulled his hand close to her chest, looking up at him with eyes that both pleaded and commanded him. "It is of vital importance that you and I help teach Ibuki the art of love!"

His derailed train of thought, having successfully righted itself, promptly exploded.

"What?!" Hajime exclaimed.

"I too was surprised to learn that she is so inexperienced," Sonia said, utterly oblivious to Ibuki foaming up behind her, "That is why I must command you to help me!"

"I-I don't-" Hajime didn't get the chance to finish before Sonia ran off, dragging him and Ibuki behind her. He glanced over to his fellow prisoner, who looked just as confused and embarrassed as he felt.

Thankfully, they didn't pass anyone on their short journey back to the hotel cabins. God knows how he would try to explain this to anyone, especially Usami. Then again, weird shit happened all the time, so… 

Kicking her cabin door open in the least princessy way imaginable, Sonia practically threw the two of them inside. The door slammed shut behind her, and Hajime definitely heard the little click of the lock. To him, it sounded an awful lot like handcuffs. Sonia's cabin looked identical to all the others: white sheets on a four-poster bed, hardwood floor, plain white walls, and a few token plants to add a touch of colour. Usually he'd call it spacious, but right now he could feel claustrophobia setting in.

Sonia sauntered over to the blinds, closing them up as she hummed merrily to herself. Hajime and Ibuki shared a look. Ibuki fiddled with the hem of her skirt, eyes flicking between him, Sonia and the suddenly fascinating floor.

"Um, Sonia?" Hajime finally asked, "What exactly did you have in mind?"

"Hmm? Did I not make things clear enough?" Sonia cocked her head. "Oh! My apologies, I did not think to make an appropriate mood."

_The mood isn't the problem!_ Hajime pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to steel himself. "You can't just pull people around and into your cabin without explaining what you're, uh… uh…"

Sonia's green dress hit the floor. She stepped out of it, her puffy-sleeved shirt just barely failing to cover her lacy black boyshorts. She cocked her wide hips, her gleaming ivory thighs catching the weak stream of natural light. Little pink bows peeked out from under her shirt. She hummed again, kicking off her red shoes. "Without explaining what? I was quite clear with my intent."

Hajime rebooted his brain, his cheeks brightening with every second. "I, you… Ibuki, help?"

Ibuki bit her lip, staring down at Sonia's legs. Nope, she's long gone.

"I do not understand…" Sonia's face fell. "Is there perhaps some courtship I did not recognise?"

"You mean other than everything? You can't just drag us in here and start stripping!”

Sonia gasped. "Do not tell me… you are also inexperienced in the ways of love?!"

"Why would you assume I'm experienced?!"

"Ooh, self-burn! Ibuki doesn't see many of those," Ibuki said, pointing with both hands.

Hajime sighed. "Not helping."

"I merely assumed that a man such as yourself would have already had many partners. Is this not common in Japan?" Sonia asked.

"Where is it common? Actually, you know what? Don't answer."

"Hmm… This is not how I planned it at all."

"There was a plan?"

"Yes! You and I would teach Ibuki to compensate for her lack of experience. But now I see things are more complicated than I expected…" Sonia squared her shoulders and brought her hand down. "In this case, I will assume responsibility! I shall teach you both the secrets of lovemaking!"

"That's what you decide to do?!"

Sonia let her shirt slip off her shoulders. A black bra, decorated with the same pink bows and translucent frills as her shorts, strained to contain her above-average bust. Like the rest of her, the flawless skin shone in the bright sunlight.

Hajime covered his eyes with his hands, leaving just enough of a gap to peek through. "Sonia!"

"I apologise for being so forward. But if this is how I must convince you, then so be it!" Sonia stepped forward, her whole aura shifting to one of royal authority.

"This is really starting to get-!”

"Those are some rocking tits!" Ibuki shouted.

Sonia pushed her chest out. "Your princess commands you to appreciate them!"

Ibuki shoved Hajime back and scurried forward. Her hands trembled, and her eyes sparkled. A drop of drool leaked out of her open mouth as she crept closer until finally sinking her fingertips into Sonia's bust. "Holy shit… Ho. Ly. Shit."

"N-not so rough, if you would…" Sonia bit her lip.

"Sorry! I just needed to really get all up in these." She groped and squeezed, her eyes permanently fixed on the soft skin. "Man, the other girls in Novoselic must be super jealous of these puppies."

"Ah, I am afraid not. In my country, I am considered to be below average…"

"Holy cow! Ibuki needs a vacation, stat!"

Hajime gulped, a bead of sweat sliding down the back of his neck. Sonia's hands moved up her back, the heat in his cheeks rising with them. A quick fiddle and the straps fell from her shoulders. Ibuki tore away the lacy bra, half-dropping to her knees as Sonia's perky tits spilt into view.

"They're even bigger out of it…" She drooled.

"Please, you are too kind." Sonia's face and ears turned a pretty shade of pink; one remarkably close to the colour of her nipples. "You do not have to stare so- Eep!"

Ibuki latched her mouth onto one of those pert little buds. She tugged at it with her teeth, letting out a playful growl, before gently suckling it. Her hands slid down Sonia's waspish waist and over to her perfectly sculpted arse, squeezing it through the lacy shorts. Sonia shivered, one hand holding Ibuki's head close.

"H-Hajime, you do not need to be so shy." Sonia chewed her lip.

"Huh?" He snapped out of his voyeuristic trance.

"Your, um, interest is quite apparent."

He instinctively covered his crotch. Hajime's cock twitched as if in annoyance. "Sorry, I-"

"Do not apologise!" She commanded. He snapped to attention without realising it. "There is no reason to hold yourself back. I intend to give you both the lessons you need."

"Come on, Hajime! These girls are dying to meet you!" Ibuki hefted and dropped Sonia's breasts. "Man, if I had these tits, you'd bet I'd be on stage in nothing but bikini tops. Maybe even less if the fans really wanted to get a- Mmph!"

Sonia cupped Ibuki's face and kissed her on the lips. The smaller girl's knees knocked together as she melted into Sonia's arms. Black painted nails trembled their way up to the princess' face. The two of them moaned softly into the kiss, their bodies pressing together. Quick, elegant fingers dropped Ibuki's short skirt to the floor, her cute little rump swaying. They broke apart, tongues out with a thin strand of saliva between them.

"How does the Novoselic way of kissing compare to the Japanese?" Sonia asked.

Ibuki made a noise reminiscent of a key-mash. "Ibuki really needs to go on vacation."

Sonia giggled, crushing her lips against Ibuki again. She wrapped one arm around the punk girl's waist, playing with the hem of her plaid panties. Her other arm reached out across the room, fingers brushing along Hajime's hand. He stiffened, and her smile faltered.

"I…" She let her hand drop away. "I am sorry, Hajime. I should not be putting this much pressure on you."

"What? No, i-its fine!" He took a step forward, and Sonia seemed to curl up into herself. Thoughts whirled about his head: a mix of panic, apologies, and a good number telling him he was a fucking idiot. None of which was helped by his libido nagging at the back of his mind. And the base of his crotch.

"It is not fine. It is unfair of me to use my position to command you without your consent." Sonia fiddled with her hands while Ibuki wrapped her arms about her waist. "I should have made my intentions clear before I dragged you along with Ibuki. Please, allow me to-!"

Hajime slid his hand around the back of her head, tilted it up and kissed her.

If he was honest, he did it without thinking. _But hey,_ he thought, _what kind of man would I be to turn this down? And she means well enough… Fuck it!_ He broke the kiss and slowly pulled away. "How's that for consent?"

She kissed him back, her hands tearing his shirt open. Passionate, borderline vicious, her kiss nearly bowled him over. Sonia broke away as her hands worked down his body, leaving shivers in their wake.

"Yoohoo!" Ibuki called. She propped up on her tiptoes and crushed her lips against Hajime's. He stumbled back, catching her by her hips. Far less hesitant than he was expecting from her. He winced as she bit his lip and tugged it with a cheeky growl. "Man, you definitely need some kissing lessons."

Hajime wracked his brain for something witty. "Good thing I have a study partner."

"Smooth," Ibuki smirked, shaking her hips as she pushed her tiny skirt down her legs.

Sonia dragged her tongue up Hajime's chest, fingers walking their way back up. She turned, and elegant hands worked their way over Ibuki's top. Ibuki wriggled out of it, revealing a pair of tiny tits snug in their red bra. The pattern matched her plaid panties and clashed horrifically with the pink/blue/black of her torn stockings and arm-warmer. Her arms wrapped about Hajime's neck while Sonia kissed over her shoulders and neck.

Ibuki giggled. "See? Now that's how you make a girl feel good."

"Lesson learned," Hajime said, kissing her with more confidence. He slipped his hands down to Ibuki's hips, hesitant to go any further. At least until Sonia forced him to grab Ibuki's pert little butt. "H-hey!"

"Do not be afraid to give her a squeeze." Sonia gave Hajime's arse a quick grope, illustrating her point. "After all, her whole body is sensitive."

"Jeez, Hajime…" Ibuki traced her fingers over his bare chest. "You're so big and strong! Did Ibuki do that right?"

"Right up until that last bit…" Hajime said. "Sonia, how would you- Uh, what're you…?"

Sonia dropped to her knees, hands making short work of his trousers. They hit the floor, shortly joined by his boxers, and fresh heat rushed to his cheeks.

"Woah! Hajime's packing a double bass!" Ibuki said.

Sonia wrapped her hands around his shaft, her thighs squeezing together. "This is perfect, Hajime. Exactly what I needed for this demonstration!"

"Uh… thanks?" His cock twitched in her hands as he tried not to be too embarrassed. _This has got to be a dream. I'm going to wake up, and none of this will have ever- ack!_

His brain short-circuited as Sonia's tongue slid up his cock. She kissed along his shaft, hands pumping along the lower half as she teased his tip. The princess hummed to herself, tracing figures of eight over his glans before smooching back down to his base. The sensations almost tickled, if tickling could make his libido rocket into the stars.

"Your tongue is the most powerful tool you have," Sonia said between slurps, "Use it as much as you can on his member."

"Guess guys and girls aren't that different after all," Ibuki winked.

Sonia giggled. "Perhaps not. But with a girl, you do not get the satisfaction of doing this."

And with one quick movement, her lips descended down his cock. Hajime shouted, hands moving to grab her head as she swallowed more and more of his shaft. Sonia looked up at him with smug grey eyes, her lips barely half an inch from his base. She pulled off with a pop and licked her lips.

"Holy shit," Hajime breathed.

"Do it again!" Ibuki bounced on the spot.

Sonia ran her tongue around Hajime's tip, teasing him with slow movements. A few quick kisses and down her throat he went, her head bobbing steadily along his shaft. He tensed and shuddered, the sensation of her hot throat wiping out anything sensible in his mind.

"Man, Hajime, you look like you're having fun," Ibuki smirked, "Why don't you let me help you out a bit?"

She grabbed the back of Sonia's head. The princess let out a muffled, satisfied noise as Ibuki took over the pace. She bit her lip, bobbing Sonia's mouth along Hajime's cock like a sex toy while Sonia herself moaned swallowed. Sonia's tongue dragged along the underside of his shaft. Each little motion teased out another jolt of pleasure, the pressure building quickly inside of him.

Hajime's head lolled back, his breath turning to shallow pants. He'd never felt something so perfect. And if the two of them weren't careful, he knew he'd cum in just a few seconds more. He held back a whimper, forcing his hips not to thrust down into that waiting throat.

Thankfully, Sonia pulled herself off with a deep gasp. "Would you like to try, Ibuki?"

Ibuki giggled like a maniac as she dropped to her knees, wiggling in beside Sonia. "Oh, man. Ibuki is going to love this."

Hajime didn't say anything. He was just glad he got a few seconds for his dick to calm down. Only a few seconds: Ibuki dove in, dragging her tongue over his cock like she enjoying a popsicle. Eager, fast and definitely without mercy. He bit his lip hard, his hips jerking forward.

"Bet you wish Ibuki had a tongue stud, huh?" She purred, "I hear they feel amazing for guys."

He didn't get a chance to comment before she practically devoured his cock. Ibuki bobbed her head wildly, tongue swirling the whole way. Never quite keeping the same rhythm, the sloppy chaos couldn't match Sonia's impeccable technique, but fuck if it didn't keep things interesting. Random jolts of pleasure rocketed down his cock and set his legs trembling. Hajime leant back against the dresser for support. His gaze flicked up to the cones of hair above her forehead and wondered if he could use them as handles.

She pulled off with a loud pop. "So, how'd Ibuki do, sensei?"

"Amazing!" Sonia's eyes sparkled with glee. "I did not expect you to be able to take so much of something so big."

Ibuki grinned, hands placed proudly on her hips. "I've got plenty of practice! Bananas aren't Ibuki's favourite fruit for nothing, you know."

_Somehow, I expected that to be ‘melons',_ Hajime thought.

"However, surely, you must know there are other places that must be enjoyed?" asked Sonia.

"Oh? Did you mean these juicy fruits here?" Ibuki licked her lips, gently squeezing Hajime's sack.

"H-hey! Watch it!" His grip on the dresser tightened. Please don't let them be too kinky…

The girls shared a mischievous look that did not reassure him. They pressed tight against one another, hands lightly stroking his shaft as they buried their heads in his crotch. The cabin filled with loud slurps and moans, their tongues lavishing the sensitive skin. He shuddered, hips thrusting upwards. Sucking, stroking, licking together, the two girls tortured him with near-ticklish bouts of pleasure bubbling at his base. His eyelids flickered, and his fingers ran through their hair. Pairs of pink and grey eyes stared up at him with hypnotic intensity: almost enough to make him cum on the spot.

Sonia pulled away, saliva dripping off his sack and her chin. "Do not be afraid to moan for us, Hajime. I know most men feel embarrassed, but please do not hold back."

"I wasn't…" Hajime let his head roll back and exhaled slowly. "Fuck. Just how much practise have you had?"

"I do not know. I lost track after the first dozen times."

"Dozen!?"

"Is this a problem for you?"

"Uh, no. Not really? I- shit, Ibuki!"

Ibuki dragged her tongue up his cock. "What? Am I not supposed to clean off all that pre-cum? Maybe if you didn't make it so dang tasty, Ibuki could resist."

She sat back on her knees, a smug cat smile plastered across her face. "So, Sonia, what's the next lesson?"

"Hmm…" Sonia tapped her cheek. "I am not sure. Would you like to see a demonstration of some more advanced techniques?"

"Ooh, what're you going to do? Is there a finger going right up his-"

"No, no, there is not!" Hajime interjected.

"Ah, I see… how disappointing," Sonia looked downcast. "Then perhaps something else?"

"Whatever you want, sensei! Isn't that right, Hajime?" Ibuki elbowed him in the thigh.

He glared at her but nodded. His cock twitched, whining a little about the lack of mouths and tongues currently on it.

Sonia thought for a moment, and her eyes sparkled. She stood up suddenly, a noticeable bounce in her everything. She sauntered over to the bed, her hips swaying with her hair. "Hmm… this is not the perfect height, but it will suffice."

Hajime and Ibuki shared a confused look. Sonia laid on the bed, her head dangling off the side. She swallowed and, with a flush in her cheeks, opened her mouth wide. Her fingers slid along her neck as her tongue pushed out.

"Oh," Hajime and Ibuki said in unison.

Ibuki smacked his arse. "Well, what're you waiting for? That princess is looking hungry!"

"Can we please stop with the food stuff?" He sighed. 

He walked over to the bed, crouching down slightly to accommodate for the admittedly awkward angle. Ibuki scurried past him, leaping onto the bed like an excited cat. She watched with rapt attention as Hajime's cock batted against Sonia's face. The princess lapped and kissed along his shaft, her hands curling around the bedsheets. Hajime looked between the two of them and hesitated. _Hey, she's asking for it._

Hajime took a deep breath and pushed his cock past Sonia's lips. She purred around him, grabbing his hips and urging him deeper. Down he sank, watching his cock push out a bulge in her slender neck. Ibuki poked it with a soft coo. Sonia didn't give him a speck of resistance; in almost one continuous thrust, her lips kissed his hilt, his whole cock nestled in her warm throat.

A few short, experimental thrusts elicited harsh, wet noises. Hajime's heartbeat leapt, and he pulled out. "Are you alright?"

Sonia grabbed his hips and violently kissed the tip of his cock. Subtle, she was not. He couldn't see much of her face, but from the way her fingers dug into his side, she seemed a little impatient. Hajime took a deep breath, angled himself, and slammed down her throat. She swallowed around him; loud, depraved noises escaping his slow thrusts. Her grip tightened until her nails dug into his skin. Hajime's hips grew faster, hips smacking against her lips. Bubbles and strands of saliva leaked out of her mouth, adding to the wet slaps. She let go of him and brought her hand to her neck, feeling the bulge ram up and down it.

"She's a real pro at this," Ibuki chewed her lip, reaching over to fondle Sonia's bouncing breasts. "How's it feel, Hajime?"

He hissed and grunted, his rhythm thrown off by a jolt of pleasure. The pressure in his cock still bubbled from before, and now that he had full control, he wanted nothing more than to pound away at Sonia's throat like an onahole. Every time she swallowed or hummed, he felt it along every inch of him.

She tapped his side, and he pulled out, strands of saliva dripping off his shaft and over her face. Sonia coughed and gasped, tilting her head to look past his cock. "Hajime!"

"Wait, what did I do wrong?" He asked.

"You are holding yourself back! I can feel it." She glared up at him. "Please, do not hesitate to use me as the disposable slut that I am!"

His jaw dropped. In her royal voice, that almost sounded like a command.

Hajime steeled himself, pushing back past her lips. He paused, his tip the only thing inside, and when Sonia grabbed his arse, he rammed his whole length in. Her back arched and a shocked noise escaped her. He didn't let up, pushing himself to keep with quick, shallow thrusts. His breath grew shallow and ragged, his hips and thighs aching from the awkward pose.

He barely even noticed Ibuki until she tilted his head up and kissed him on the lips. Her hand slid over the small of his back, pressing on him as if to help him keep pace. They broke apart, leaving him breathless.

"Enjoying the show?" He panted, slowing down to enjoy full-length thrusts.

"Yep! But Ibuki's gonna go ahead and provide her own backing track for this performance." She scurried across the bed, pushing Sonia's thighs apart. Sonia squirmed beneath her, but a little bit of hard pounding from Hajime reduced her back to helplessness. Ibuki cooed, rubbing her hands over the princess’ legs. “I wonder what happens if I do… this!”

She dragged her tongue up Sonia’s pussy, flicking it over her clit. Sonia clamped her legs around Ibuki's head, a muffled moan leaking out from around Hajime's cock. Her hips wriggled and her back arched. Hajime slowed down to give her time to adjust, but her grip on his arse tightened; an obvious sign to spur him on.

“Hah… Ibuki must’ve hit the right spot!” Ibuki wrapped her arms around Sonia’s thighs. “I really like it when I do this, so…”

Her fingers rubbed and flicked the princess’ sensitive little nub, teasing out more quiet moans and shudders. Ibuki dove in, tongue wild and her fingers stroking every exposed inch of Sonia’s sensitive slit.

Wet slaps and gulps filled the cabin. Hajime shifted his position, pounding down into her tight throat. The bed creaked beneath them, shifting ever so slightly across the floor. The pressure at his base built quickly, the desperation screaming at the back of his mind. Sonia's hands moved from his hips to his wrists and tugged them over to her throat. Without thinking, he grabbed her neck and squeezed. She shuddered around him, hands scrambling over the sheets and curling into tight fists. The harder he choked her, the harder she clamped her legs around Ibuki's head. He had total power over her, and that thought was exhilarating. But the way she writhed and quivered between them, the way her pleasure became so apparent with each muted moan or desperate swallow… that was what pushed him closer to the edge.

His orgasm rushed up at him. Before he knew it the pressure boiled over, forcing itself up his cock in a massive ripple. He cried out and slammed his cock deep into Sonia's throat as the pulses shot up his shaft. His hands grabbed the bed as she gulped down rope after rope of cum, soft squeaks leaking out of her. A white flash blanked out his mind. By the time he could find his breath again, his body felt like a hot haze had settled over it.

Hajime pulled out of Sonia's throat, still twitching. "Holy shit…"

Ibuki poked her head up, her lips sparkling with wetness. "Damn, Hajime! Any longer and she might've drowned me down here."

"Hope that was up to your standards, princess…" He sat on the bed beside her, shaking the mist from his mind.

Sonia sat up on the bed, panting heavily. Her make-up ran down her face, saliva dripping down her chin. Her neat braid had turned to a barely coherent mess, and the rest of her hair looked dishevelled at best. No more prim princess. Shit, that only made her hotter.

"You came so much, Hajime!" She said, plucking a handkerchief from her bedside table. She wiped the spit from her chin and smiled with the same radiance she always had. "I only hope that I have not exhausted you completely."

"What do you mean?"

She grabbed Ibuki and pulled her close. The punk girl's hands immediately went to Sonia's chest. "I said that I would teach both of you. So, it is only fair that Ibuki learns to take your cock as well as me."

"Hehehe…" Ibuki chewed her lip. "Could I maybe, uh… skip that lesson?"

Sonia cocked her head.

"I mean, holy cow, that was hot! But Ibuki isn't sure if she could take a fucking like that…" She looked away, tapping her fingers together. "At least, not down my throat. Shoving a banana down there is one thing, but that looked… wow."

"I see." Sonia kissed Ibuki's cheek, which promptly lit up. "Very well! Hajime, you will prepare for our next lesson!"

_What am I supposed to be learning here?_ He climbed onto the bed. "What do I need to do? I'm not exactly ‘ready to go' yet."

"Hmm, that is true… I had forgotten that many men do not have the stamina for several rounds at once."

_Ouch. Wait, what kind of men has she been sleeping with?!_

And with that, Sonia kissed Ibuki on the lips.

After a brief moment of shock, Ibuki kissed back, giving Hajime a thumbs up. Sonia's hand slid over her flat stomach and wormed its way into her plaid panties. Her hips bucked up against it, a whimper escaping the kiss. Off came the bra, drooping off until Ibuki tossed it aside. Her perky little tits stood out on her slender frame, tiny pink nipples jutting into the warm air.

They broke apart, Ibuki moaning as Sonia's fingers worked wonders between her legs. The princess kissed her way down Ibuki's neck and collar. Her mouth found one of those nipples and suckled hard. Ibuki squeaked and shivered. Sonia popped off and flickered her tongue over the sensitive bud, swirling and teasing with the very tip. It didn't take much of it before Ibuki collapsed onto her back, writhing and mewling on the bed.

Hajime crawled over to them, sliding his hands up Ibuki's slender thighs. He hooked his fingers over her plaid panties and tugged them down to give himself a better view. He blinked. "Did you seriously dye your…?"

"What? Ibuki's not allowed to make herself presentable?" Ibuki puffed out her chest, a shit-eating grin across her face. At least until Sonia's fingers slid back in and reduced her back to a shivering mess.

"Do you see my technique, Hajime? It is important to curl your fingers like so, instead of simply pushing them in and out," Sonia said.

Hajime nodded, far more concerned with the way Ibuki looked and sounded than Sonia's hands. 

"Like the view, Hajime?" Ibuki licked her lips, "Lemme see just how much."

He knelt back, his cock bobbing in front of his hips. The two girls stared down at it, their eyes lighting up with lust. _Uh oh._

Sonia slid away from Ibuki, who whined in protest. She lapped the sparkling wetness off her fingers and reached for something from the bedside table, putting it in her mouth. She scooted across the bed and knelt beside him, ripping the little plastic square open with her teeth.

"Where did you get that?" Hajime asked.

"They come with the rooms. Did you not have some in your drawers?"

Hajime snorted. _Guess Usami isn't that PG after all._

Sonia slid the condom over his cock with startling speed, giving him a few slow strokes. Crawling on all fours, she pushed her face down and her arse in the air. "Will this position suit you?"

"Uh…" Hajime stared at her swaying booty. Ibuki's snickering snapped him out of his trance, and he shuffled up behind Sonia, hands gently grabbing her hips. The heat of her cunt bled through the condom. He dry-swallowed and squeezed her hips, lining himself up. "Is this okay? Should I do… something?"

Sonia ground her arse against him. "Fill up my naughty pussy, Hajime."

He slowly pushed his tip into her. Barely any resistance, and he slipped inside her tight hole. He sucked in a sharp breath and Sonia moaned aloud. Inch after inch sunk into her hot, wet pussy with ease, like she was moulded to him. His grip on her tightened, and he tried a few shallow thrusts.

She pushed back, bouncing her hips at the same pace as his.

"Do not –ah!- let your partner do all the work. If you move your hips in tandem..." Sonia moaned. "The angle is just as important as the speed. F-for example, if Hajime were to press my shoulders down…"

He did so, leaning over her body and pounding downward. Sonia's hands curled around the bedsheets, soft squeaks escaping her. He quickly picked up speed; despite the pleasure being dulled by the condom, she felt absolutely divine. Hell, maybe he'd even last longer than a minute like this! His hands roamed down to her swinging breasts to knead them, fingers rolling over her hard nipples. Sonia purred beneath him: a soft, gentle noise that made him want to stay slow and steady. But the ache at his base spurred him on, and she responded with equally mounting need.

_Well, she liked it rough before…_ He wrapped her hair around his hand and yanked it back. Sonia cried out, her back arching and her body trembling in his grip. Hajime tugged again, and her moans turned to shouts and screams.

"Fuck, she's such a kinky slut…" Ibuki panted, her fingers grinding over her clit and cunt. She rolled her nipple between her thumb and forefinger, wriggling atop the pillows with her eyes firmly on Hajime and Sonia.

"You really are, huh?" Hajime's confidence grew. "You're a dirty princess."

Sonia panted. "Y-yes! Please, punish me for my disgraceful nature!"

Hajime spanked her jiggling arse, staining the porcelain skin a pale red. She tried to bury her head in the sheets, but he forced her back up by her hair. Her hips slammed against his, forcing jolts of muted pleasure out of his cock with each thrust. One hand slipped between her legs, her back arching and thighs clamping tightly shut. Another hard spank and she half-collapsed.

"You like that?" Hajime growled. "You want more, you cockslut?"

Sonia frantically nodded, her eyes rolling back as he ploughed deep into her. She whimpered in what could only be her native language, growing in volume and desperation. Hajime's hips and thighs threatened to give out from the pace he'd set. He bit his lip and forced himself to go on; she couldn't be that far off, going by her shuddering and screaming. He gripped her hair tighter and yanked her head back, crushing his lips against hers.

She screamed into the kiss, her whole body tensing under him. Spasms wracked her body, reverberating through his cock. He loosened his grip on her hair, and she fell forward, eyes closed as she mewled in the sheets. Sonia whined as he pulled his cock out, her twitching arse still up in the air as the last aftershocks slowly faded.

"Are you okay, Sonia?" He tentatively asked.

Sonia panted slowly, nuzzling into the sweat-soaked sheets.

"Damn, Hajime. What kind of porn have you been watching?" Ibuki teased.

"The right kind, I guess." He scratched the back of his head. His cock twitched in protest.

Sonia shoved him onto his back, the wildness in her eyes borderline terrifying. "The lesson is not yet over, Hajime."

He gulped as she tore the condom off of him, quickly rolling another one down. One girl down…

"Is it Ibuki's turn now?" Ibuki scurried across the bed, straddling Hajime's hips and grinding along his cock. Her confidence quickly melted. "Uh, wow… it looks a lot bigger from this angle."

"Is it not amazing?" Sonia said with sparkling eyes. She sidled up behind Ibuki, hands trailing up and down her slender body. "In this position, it will be your hips that do the most work. Unless Hajime decides to thrust with you, in which case you may relax and let yourself be used."

"Like he used you?" Ibuki squeaked.

Hajime bit his lip as his cock whined. "Wait, isn't this going to hurt?"

Sonia cocked her head. "Why would it hurt her?"

"You know… first time?"

She blinked in confusion. Roughly grabbing Ibuki's head, Sonia crushed their lips together. Her hand slid down past the multicolour pubic hair, fingers diving deep into Ibuki's cunt. The musician writhed in Sonia's grip, moaning and mewling until Sonia pulled her sparkling fingers away.

"There, does that reassure you, Hajime?" Sonia asked, "She is perfectly prepared to take you!"

Hajime closed his dumbfounded mouth. What the hell had he expected? He took hold of Ibuki's slender hips and gently ground his length against her cunt. "Are you okay with this?"

"Y-yeah. Just, uh… maybe let Ibuki take things slowly?" Ibuki gulped.

She adjusted herself, lifting her hips while Sonia guided Hajime's cock. Ibuki stiffened as he pressed at her folds. Biting her lip and squeezing Sonia's hand, she pushed onto him. A brief moment of resistance passed, and his tips sank in. Ibuki sucked in a sharp breath, and her eyes widened. She trembled in his grip as she sunk further down, inch by slow inch, collapsing back against Sonia halfway.

"How does it feel?" Sonia asked.

"So much better than Ibuki's toys," She breathed.

Sonia giggled, leaning down to kiss Ibuki's neck. Her fingers slowly circled the musician's clit, teasing out a soft whimper. Ibuki sank another inch, her knees clamping around Hajime's torso. She gave him a tentative bounce and gasped. A shaky smile spread over her face while she rolled her hips. Her slow bounces grew more confident, eyelids flickering as another inch pushed inside. Hajime fought to resist the urge to yank her all the way down, his cock desperate to fill her tight cunt. Sonia smirked at him from over Ibuki's shoulder, her hands moving up to Ibuki's waist.

_No,_ he mouthed.

Too late. Sonia shoved Ibuki down, her perky little butt smacking against Hajime's thighs. Ibuki squeaked, her legs squeezing together as her mouth hung open in a soft ‘o.' Wide, shocked eyes met his. And slowly softened as she bit her lip, pure pleasure oozing past her half-closed lids. Her arse gently slapped against his thighs as she thrust herself along him, moaning and wriggling in Sonia's grasp.

"How does Ibuki compare to princess pussy?" She purred.

Hajime tightened his grip and thrust up as hard as he could. Ibuki yelped, her cunt clenching around him. He forced her hips down to his rhythm, pounding up into her as she squealed atop him. Sonia cut off her loud cries of pleasure with a deep kiss. The princess' fingers teased both nipple and clit, sending shivers through Ibuki's body.

Wild and frantic, just like her blowjob, Ibuki pushed Hajime to his limits. He bit his lip and tried to shove the desperation away. Watching her slender body, soaked with sweat and helpless between them both, drove him crazy. The pressure built up and up, no matter how much he tried to hold back. 

He slowed down, and Ibuki whined into her kiss. The girls broke apart, Ibuki's tongue hanging out of her mouth as her eyes rolled back. Sonia nibbled her exposed neck while her fingers worked faster, tugging at Ibuki's nipple. She flashed Hajime a smug, mischievous look. Sonia dropped her hand down and gently kneaded his balls as if to command him to cum. A command his body was all too happy to obey.

He thrust upwards as the pressure boiled over. Crying out, Hajime shuddered as pulses shot up his cock. Ibuki squealed atop him, grinding her hips and shaking against him. Her clenching cunt milked his shaft for every ounce of pleasure. Stronger and harder, the white flash hit his mind like a sledgehammer. As the tension in his body faded his aching limbs drooped back onto the bed, the last few twitches in his cock coinciding with the spasms wracking Ibuki's frame.

He lay back and let his mind spend a few seconds, piecing itself back together. _Fuck. I hope it didn't break._

Ibuki slid off him, and his cock flopped onto his stomach, the condom thankfully intact. She collapsed on the bed beside him, staring up at the ceiling as her glazed eyes slowly regained life. "Holy cow… Ibuki's all tingly."

"You weren't bad yourself," Hajime panted.

"I am glad to see you are both enjoying your lessons," Sonia giggled, slipping the condom off Hajime and tying it off. "Perhaps we can schedule another tomorrow?"

"Sounds like a date to me!" Ibuki said, "Er, not a ‘date' date, maybe. Nothing wrong with keeping this casual, you know?"

"Yeah, this is… this is fine." Hajime pushed his sweaty hair from his brow.

"And now we must come to the most important part of any lovemaking!" Sonia declared.

Ibuki and Hajime shared a scared look. What now?

Sonia pounced on them, shoving them both onto their backs. She wormed her way to Hajime's side and curled up against him, nuzzling her head into his shoulder. With a soft sigh, she settled, one arm draped over his waist. The smell of sweat and sex floated off her warm, smooth body. Her heartbeat reverberated against Hajime, and his own body sank back into the sheets.

"Okay… this is nice." He slipped a hand around her waist.

"Yahoo!" Ibuki clamped to his other side like a limpet, her hair horns dangerously close to his face. Despite her bony body, she still felt like a warm pillow against him. Her hand snuck across his chest and curled its fingers with Sonia's, eliciting a giggle from the dishevelled princess. "Now this Ibuki can learn all day."

"After you two, I think I'll need a long nap…" Hajime sighed.

"My apologies, I should have warned you both how exhausting this would be," Sonia said.

"I think we both had an idea. A nap and some snacks later will solve that though."

"Here's hoping Hajime will let us wake up to some breakfast in bed," Ibuki winked, dragging a finger along the underside of his cock.

"It's not even past lunchtime…"

"Breakfast is an all-day meal if you want it to be!"

Hajime rolled his eyes and kissed her. She bopped his nose in response and settled her head back on his chest. He closed his eyes, his exhausted body begging for rest, and let himself melt into the girls' arms. Maybe he could stand being on this crazy island a little longer.

**Author's Note:**

> This was made possible with the help of a wonderful anonymous commissioner.


End file.
